Network devices typically store a variety of files. Some of these files may be sensitive files due to the files including sensitive data. For example, a user may store a sensitive file on the user's network device that includes sensitive data of the user related to criminal records, health records, tax records, financial records, educational records, government numbers (e.g., a social security number or a driver's license number), and user passwords.
Purveyors of malicious applications, such as viruses or malware, may attempt to exploit the storing of sensitive files on network devices by tricking users into installing and executing the malicious applications on the network devices and then using the malicious applications to access and steal sensitive data from the sensitive files.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.